Adrenaline Junkies
by silverserpent08
Summary: ONE SHOT. Duo is reflecting on a certain relationship he has and how it came about... SLASH/YAOI, 1x2x5. Don't like that, don't read it.


Hello There! I've been productive this week... How weird! Anyways...

This is my first time ever taking a crack at 1x2x5 so please review. It is definetly not the way I expected it to com out, but I like it a lot. I hope you do tooo.

I hate begging...but please please review! I might write more of this grouping in the future

Anyways, warnings: possible OOCness (depending on your viewpoint), YAOI, SLASH, If you don't like it don't read it!

Now... On with the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Adrenaline Junkies

* * *

Some would call him the cute slash hot, mysterious bad-ass walking-down-the-street-maybe-I-should-ask-him-for-his-number?- guy. I would call those people fans, admirers, pre-teen to mid forty year old women and sometimes admittedly men that I brush past daily.

Some would call him a mission-driven, over-bearing, obstinate, ornery, workaholic. I would call those people acquaintances, co-workers, and the only exception to this would be Une who has seen him before and after the war and they get along well enough.

A select few would call him a fun, caring, nice-to-be-around-when-he-isn't-doing-work-or-training friend. I call these people Quatre the nice blonde friend with a mean streak a mile wide, Trowa the calm relaxed friend who actually is a lot more enjoyable to be around now that the war was over, and Sally Poe who has always had a sort of mother hen complex towards him.

The last descriptive category that I have heard for him comes from Heero Yuy. He calls him a respectable ally, excellent fighter, and superb partner to have within the Preventer. Then again Heero's coworkers and Une call him a mission-driven, over-bearing, obstinate, ornery, workaholic too.

Then there is what I call him. Wufei I mean. I call him an adrenalin junkie. Oh yeah, and a good screw. Did I say good? I mean great. His body is toned, and he is up for almost anything. It is fucking fantastic. Honestly I am so glad the war ended or else I would not have known this side of Wufei. He was so tightly wound around the whole Treize thing. I'm pretty sure that was his adrenalin source at the time. Meeting with the enemy to fight face to face, on grounds where he could have been easily captured or thought of as a traitor, oh yeah, the possibility of getting killed was high too. Quite the adrenalin high if you ask me.

You know what he has reduced me to? The great Duo Maxwell? Wufei calls me an adrenalin junkie and a good lay. Real funny when you think about it.

See there really is no difference between me and Wufei. I call him a good screw. He calls me a good lay. Essentially we're saying the same thing only that he is slightly more refined, reserved, and calm about it. Not that it's bad to be like that, it is simply how we grew up. Oh but we do enjoy missions and we both hunker down and do our paperwork when it's needed as well. It's funny that I share the workaholic name tag in my description at work.

Anyways I'm straying from the point.

We are adrenaline junkies. Always have been always will be. The first time I met him face to face coming out of his cockpit in the hanger after a fight I went to introduce myself properly to him. He smelled of sweat…and sex. It's a very hard scent to pick up on, but you can if you look for it.

I'm pretty sure Wufei smelled it on me too. Those battles really gave me a raging hard on. No joke. It happens to normal guys at the gym, just ask them. They probably wouldn't admit it straight up, but it is definitely a natural reaction to the endorphins and adrenalin. Anyways.

So I needed to investigate. Since it was so very faint on him I needed a stronger sample. I attempted to get near his cockpit when I thought he was getting food in the kitchen. Boy was I wrong. I turned around after the hiss of the hatch sounded and cool steel of his precious sword was biting at my neck straining to cut. The dark depths of his eyes sent such an adrenaline gush running through me. The feel of being, caught, trapped, enfolded me.

Being shoved back into the cockpit I landed on the command chair only to have Wufei step forward and shut the hatch door behind him. Oh man was I in the shit then. And damn it was still exhilarating. Shoot just the memory gives me a boner.

"So you're Maxwell. Very stupid of you to check out a fellow pilots cockpit. Dangerous I'd say." My heart was thumping out of my chest and my grin was still as broad as ever. Because I was right. His cockpit reeked of sex, just like mine usually did. The fact that he was kissing the living daylights out of me a minute later was also a big clue.

The fact that I was pounding into him, legs split wide over the command chair's armrests as he was practically screaming and biting my shoulders roughly at every opportunity he got and the nails digging into my back …about twenty minutes later; that was the really big hint.

Wufei was definitely a hardcore adrenaline junky. Sure during the war he was more focused on the whole colony incident and once again very hung up about the Treize stuff, but the Treize factor I believe was almost pure adrenaline.

We weren't exactly close buddies during the war because of Wufei's deep dismay with the way life had given him a shit deal on the table. He was definitely not one to open up at all. Every time we needed a quick screw after an epic battle though, we were on each other like white on rice or oxygen converters on Mars. It was definitely how we defined each other. He was an adrenalin junkie like me and a good screw. I was a good lay.

There were no real rules to it, just whenever we both felt like it. Oh yeah and whatever way Wufei felt was usually the way it went. He is quite the little power house when he wants to be. He nailed me into a mattress on several occasions let me tell you. Not that I mind either. He knows some stuff that make my toes curl every time and scream his name to the ceiling. And I mean those high cathedral type ceilings not the small box like rooms that Peacemillion had.

Shoot... I'm straying from the point again.

Wufei being the adrenaline junkie he is found the permanent adrenaline source he needed after the war from one person.

True me and him go bungee jumping and sky diving, for kicks and giggles and let me be the first to tell you he loosened up way beyond what we originally thought was possible for him after the war. Oh man is he fun when he isn't working.

The adrenaline source though was from the thrill that is Heero Yuy. It was during the Mariemeia incident, when he and Wufei fought. Wufei felt it to be the most intense and thrilling battle, let alone mind-fuck with all the communication that was going on that he had ever experienced in his life. It also got him off the past Treize fixation and cut off that adrenalin source entirely and all his twisted emotional baggage he had been carrying forever.

Wufei was hooked. When I say hooked, he tempted Heero into conflict on a daily basis. He enjoyed watching the boy squirm and fight against his word, his logic; oh and in the holds he sometimes got the boy into during their sparring matches.

Sparring is excellent for me and Wufei. We do it all the time, usually ending with rough sweaty sex on the grass or wood or pads or where ever we happen to feel like practicing. I'm a terrible match for him in sparring. I only managed to pin him for seven seconds once before he through me and that was due to the fact that he was still recovering from major injuries from a mission he had been on for the Preventers.

It was one of the best times I've had sex-wise. Wufei was so thrilled that not only had he been pinned, but he had been able to throw me off, that when he topped me…Oh Sweet STARS was it good! I just am so glad that he let go of all that angst from the war. I really am.

Yes we switch places when we do it. It's no big surprise. After all, were both healthy young males, who explore randomly on a regular basis. We've done several positions, gone through books, used toys, cuffs, blindfolds, vibrators…

Shoot I'm getting off track again.

Heero. He is the essence of Mr. Punctuality. He has set routines, and set schedules. For example I can tell you that he pees at 10:53 am and 4:21 pm everyday. I know this because we all work in the same little cubicle space Une has us packed into like rats in a lab.

Wufei had not been on a mission in a very long time. So long in fact that he was getting restless. And it is not a good thing when my Dragon becomes restless. He is devious, cunning and highly intelligent. But add restless into the equation and damn whoever he is targeting is screwed. In this case literally.

At this time Wufei was doing paperwork like no other, and I had been doing the write up to my last mission. It had been a tough one that Une was very focused on so I had to get the paperwork in for it quickly. I decided to pull an all-nighter at the office, while Heero checked out at five pm and Wufei stayed with me in the office focusing on his work all night as well. I finally declared at four am while stretching that I had finished the freaking long follow up report to the mission.

Wufei finally closed one of his files and had the weirdest little grin or smirk thing going on. I couldn't figure out which though. So Wufei got up from his seat and wandered over to mine and wrapped his arms around my neck, whispering in my ear, "Let's go spar." I of course smiled and nodded. It would feel good after not moving for so long. A great way to de-stress if you will.

Besides we might as well stick around considering we had work again in three hours.

So we go down to the gym and stretch, Wufei picked up a random jump rope while I was stretching and placed it by the weight rack. I didn't question his actions because Wufei is Wufei and he will do whatever the hell he wants despite what people think of him. We began sparring. I thought Wufei was extremely tired because he appeared to be taking it quite easy compared to the normal all out battles we have.

It was my chance; the blood started pumping, as a few punches were released to test the water so to speak. This would be the second time that I would be able to pin Wufei ever. With a bit of luck of course. I went in swinging, landing light punches on his arms as he blocked. Wufei was just dancing around. Barely evading, just out of distance, it was frustrating as all hell.

Wufei seemed to not even be taking it seriously for once, and Wufei never did things half-assed. I stopped. "What the Hell Wufei?!" I was pissed, "You're not even trying to hit me! It's four forty-five. We've been going at it for half an hour! Take this seriously damn it!"

Wufei looked up at the clock and nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry Duo, let's go again." He dropped into his normal start. It was so hard to decipher whether, he was going to be defensive or offensive from that pose and it drove me nuts, but at least he was planning on taking it seriously this time. I dropped into my normal stance preparing to strike out….

A blur of came streaking towards me and my arm flew up instinctively blocking a punch. The falls kept landing so fast, I could barley respond. Wufei was slowly pushing me back towards the weight rack.

Finally I felt my back press against the rail and had nowhere to go. Lashing out in a desperate punch, Wufei grabbed my wrist spun me around and held my arm firmly to the weight rack tying it down with the jump rope only to grab my other hand and wrench it into the same position.

He stood back and looked at me; I could see him in the mirror staring at my ass through my pants as I was bent over and tied down. "Come on Wufei. You win let me go."

"I don't think so." The glimmer in his eyes, made me shiver. I knew what he was planning for me and I could feel myself reacting already.

Glancing at the clock I remembered something and froze. It was 4:57 am. Heero would be here in three minutes exactly. I needed to get myself out of this. Heero didn't know about me and Wufei's side activities. And he'd be here. Shit. How could Wufei not remember……

That sneaky, fucking, adrenaline-junkie bastard. He had remembered. He had been going nuts from the lack of action for last couple of weeks. I could see it in his eyes; this had been his plan the whole Fucking time. I thought it was strange that he would pull an all-nighter with me when his paper work wasn't even due for another two weeks. The prick!

I whined, "Wufei…let me go." Wufei came up closer to me leaning in against my rear stroking down my spine, "If this is just to get a rise out of Heero…"

"It is." He smirked and reached around cupping my groin. Oh he was so fucking good….and I was so fucking hard. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying it" he whispered.

Oh My Fucking… Two minutes, He was licking the skin on my lower back just above my pants. Fuck. "Let's do something better?" Oh SHIT, those were his teeth scraping along my spine. But I looked in the mirror and he had an eyebrow raised, he was listening. "Let's involve him."

Wufei halted his ministrations and our eyes met in the mirror. Instantly he was releasing the ropes from around my wrists and let me stand up. "Remove your shirt; you will be in charge of greeting him." He slapped my butt and waited leaning against the mirrored walls of the gym.

Less than a minute later in walked Heero Yuy clad in his spandex, tank top combo. He still wore them for workouts. "Morning, Heero." I slinked up to him exuding sex as well as I could. He froze in the doorway. I came up to him sliding my hand up his back slowly until it rested on his shoulder, friendly-like. I leaned in and spoke into his ear. "Me and Fei have been waiting for you." I watched as his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply and his pupils dilated. Oh he could smell it….I decided to test the waters. I leaned in with my lower half pressing my hard on into his leg. He tensed slightly, but didn't move, just inhaled again deeply. Oh he wanted it.

"Wufei wants to challenge you to sparring this morning. You…up for it?" I released him when he nodded and backed away to watch.

Wufei stepped off from the wall and into the middle of the gyms padded floor, Heero took up a position across from him. They bowed and it began.

It was always a beautiful thing to watch them go at it like this. Such an intricate display of power and lethal movement, oh, it made me shiver every time. Wufei and Heero were usually evenly matched…unless Wufei's adrenaline pump had already been primed. If he already had a shot of adrenaline running through him before he went into a sparing match with Heero, like he did this morning…Heero never stood a chance. Because when Wufei fought after his dose, he didn't just fight beautifully…he danced.

It sounds dumb, but his senses were at their peak and he was able to dodge every blow, almost as if he could read Heero's thoughts. Wufei could weave between the punches when adrenaline was in his system, no wonder we loved it so much.

Heero was getting more frustrated by the second and Wufei decided to end it. He lured Heero in, catching his punch and threw him onto his back on the mat, following him closely; he ended up on top of him. Pinned. Heero was breathing heavily and Wufei was an inch from his face smirking victoriously.

Then Wufei was kissing him hard, fingers running into Heero's hair his hips grinding him into the groin below him and to my mild surprise Heero, was aggressively kissing him back, gripping Wufei's butt tightly pulling him tighter as his hips matched Wufei's rhythm. Then suddenly Wufei pulled back, though their hips were still grinding and held out his hand toward me looking at me. Heero whispered, "Come."

Who was I to deny them? So that was how we all first got together. Heero we found was not an adrenaline junkie. A slight nymphomaniac possibly, but me and Wufei are enough for him.

Wufei and I still do extreme sports and occasionally you'll hear strange noises coming from a supply closet in the office or a bathroom stall at your local restaurant. Heero and Wufei still fight on a daily basis, whether it's verbally or physically. It's how they show they care. Sometimes we just do it in pairs, but we usually just stick to the threesome set up, after all it is more interesting.

And tonight is Wufei's birthday. Me and Heero researched it a while ago, he doesn't know yet. It is going to be the best present ever….

I'll give you hint, it involves a blindfold, possibly some ropes, a veeery large oak desk in Une's office, the security codes for her office door. We're pretty much giving him the adrenaline high of his life and some mind-blowing sex. Seriously, all that on your boss's desk?

What else would you give an adrenaline junkie for their birthday?

Plus Heero knows how to remove the security footage and save it for later. The gift that keeps on giving. I can't wait.

* * *

End

* * *

Well there you have it! I really liked this one so I hope you all do too. It's a different personality twist then what I normally do I know...but...

Anyways.. PLEASE REVIEW. It was my first time doing this combo I want to know how I did. I might do more in the future.

Ciao,

-Silverserpent


End file.
